


perdition and salvation

by sombreadanoite



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Mal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, abusive Leah, dom ben, self-destructive situations, sub Audrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreadanoite/pseuds/sombreadanoite
Summary: After descendents 3…Audrey begins to do self-destructive things when she finds out that her bond with her soul mates has been severed
Relationships: Ben/Audrey/Mal, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English not my mother tongue, I write this story to train, you are free to give me tips on how to improve.  
> Audrey is not in a good moment she still feels guilty for what happened in Descendants 3 and does not feel worthy of having companions, she will have actions that will harm, and indirectly harm Ben and Mal

Audrey was silent while attending class, It’ common now,see her so quiet after what happened with the scepter she prefers not to talk to her colleagues and family, to her contentment it seemed that nobody was very keen to relate to her, it was understandable many were angry and afraid of her.

She wrote the material in her notebook striving for her handwriting to be impeccable, her grandmother always created it, placing perfection as an obligation.She was focused when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her lap.

It was text by Logan, he was the son of a peasant, formerly Audrey wouldn't even say good morning to the boy, but now he was the only one she found tolerable, he didn't treat her like she was made of glass or act in the hypocritical way that her childhood friends treated her.

Logan: Party tonight?   
Audrey: It’ wednesday  
Logan: And?  
Audrey: Ok, I go.  
Logan: I catch you at 7  
Audrey: Ok, bye.

The princess put her cell phone away and returned to focus on the lecture, she felt she was forgetting something important like an event or something.

it didn't take long for the class to finish, she quickly gathered her things and was one of the first to leave the room, while walking down the college corridor to the exit, she heard some comments that accompanied her commenting on her clothes, others were of fear, anger and she even heard some boys commenting on her body.

Upon arriving at the parking lot she took her car, it was a simple car that she had bought with her work money, and went towards her apartment, after what happened she did not feel comfortable living in the castle of Auroria, with her parents and her grandmother would be authoritative, so as soon as she received a record from the clinic she sold most of her things and left the castle, from time to time she talked to her parents on her cell phone, but she still didn't feel ready to see them.

The apartment where she lived now was in a small three-story building where each floor had two apartments, had a huge balcony where she planted her garden and flowers, and loved to sit and read.  
It was in a region that was not aristocratic, everyone knew each other, the neighborhood residents welcomed her very well and she felt more at home than ever.  
She arrived in a few minutes, the distance from the college to the apartment was not much.

When she went into the house the first thing she did was take off her heels, she loved feeling her feet in contact with the cold floor, and checked if there was anything in the mail, knowing that probably not, she preferred not to announce that she was leaving the house, she already imagined the gossip that would happen or certain people meddling, it seemed that humans saw the desire to be alone as something bad, she already looked like she would freak out if she hadn't been full of followers, but even surrounded by admirers she felt so alone and misunderstood, then she started to love the moments she had with herself, it was the time she had to reflect, organize and put into practice everything she had learned from therapy.

Audrey went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub, put the red fruit soap, which was her favorite, and decided to light some lavender scented candles, which always soothed her.

While waiting for the bathtub to fill, she went to his room, took out of the closet an outfit to wear after the shower and took off the dress she wore and her underwear, pinned her brown hair with colored strands in a bun after the scepter incident. her hair returned to normal, but she had two strands, a pink and a purple one.

She finally went to the bathroom, the bathtub was full and foamy, it was big enough to fit about three people peacefully, one of the reasons she bought the apartment was precisely the bathtub, she imagined what it would be like to have both of them with her in that room even though it was unlikely to happen , their twin souls were so involved with each other that they did not realize that the bond was incomplete and Audrey did not want to be selfish and meddle between them, what remained was to drown their pain and control the moments of insanity that over time would be inevitable.

she got into the bathtub and felt a slight shiver when her skin came into contact with the water, little by little it went in until her whole body was under water. She leaned her head against the back of the bath and closed her eyes, enjoying the luxury of being able to do nothing and in silence.

She stayed in the bathtub until she felt the water started to cool, when she left she put on the clothes she had taken, which were knitted shorts and a tank top and went to do something for lunch.  
She loved to cook, it was something she learned when she stayed with her mother’s fairies, it became something she did to relax, she decided to make a salmon with capers she always loved seafood, after marinating the fish and putting it in the oven she decided studying, had proof in a month.

When the fish was ready she preferred to eat on the balcony so she could see the movement of the street and chose to drink a white wine with the fish.  
"For the fairy this is very good", thought when took the first bite, the prawns together with the fish practically made an explosion of flavor in her mouth.

It didn't take long to finish eating, but she preferred to spend a little more time on the balcony while finishing tasting the wine, which made her tongue slightly numb, it was a very good feeling.  
Unfortunately she can not stay long, remembering her commitment she left her balcony and cleaned what was dirty and what was left put in the refrigerator and decided to rest a little before.

If there was one thing she hated doing nowadays, it was sleeping, when she slept she dreamed of her companions, they were incredibly vivid dreams that, at the same time that made her warm, made her sad because she knew that only in dreams would they have anything.  
She lay down on the bed and waited for sleep to come preparing for the dream she was going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi flowers, thanks for the comments. I hope you like the chapter, I had to cut it in three parts ahahahahaha

The first thing she felt was the fabric of the sheet touching her skin, making light shivers run over her skin, her eyes were still closed, not wanting to see what awaited her in that dream.

"You should open your eyes, birdie." Her voice near her ear made her alert, it didn't help that her purple hair tickled Audrey's neck.

Audrey muttered something incongruous, and turned her head away from Mal as she tried to sleep and get out of sight. All she heard from her act was Mal's laugh.

\- Oh, Ben. It looks like the little bird wants to play. - Mal exclaimed while with the fingertips traced the outline of Audrey's body over the sheet, stopping at the brunette's breasts and causing the princess to gasp.

\- Mal, maybe she just wants to be spoiled. - Ben ended the sentence by kissing Audrey on the nose, most of the time in our dreams Ben was the kind and thoughtful dominator that he liked to pamper, since Mal was the one who liked to pique Audrey in every way, the two completed each other.

\- Is that what you want, Audrey? - asked the fae while stroking the princess's head.  
Audrey's body involuntarily approached Mal's and she fit her head on the neck of the future queen, smelling her.

"It looks like you have your answer, Mal." Ben adjusted to stand behind the princess while making circular motions on her hip. - Open your eyes, dear. - Whispered while nibbling her ear lightly, Audrey couldn't help the small moan of pleasure that the act of the king gave her.

\- I do not want.

\- Why not, little one? - Mal asked while stroking the princess's curls.

\- Because this is not real. - Some tears fell on the princess's face, when thinking that the only moment the bond was complete was in her dreams, it seemed to be the perfect punishment for what she did.

She felt his tears being dried by a delicate hand.

"It would be real if you came looking for us, my angel." The demigod brought her face close to Audrey's, lightly brushing her lips with hers. - Open it!

Audrey was about to open her eyes when the alarm went off causing her to wake up.

She sat on the bed with her hands on her chest, as if she had a physical wound, it took a few minutes for her to calm down and finally get out of bed.

“Maybe, the party won't be so bad, I need to be distracted”, she thought while rummaging through the clothes she had, in the end she chose a short-sleeved dress, open at the back, white, it was very fair that it showed Audrey's curves, and short she left her legs exposed, a leather jacket, and chose to wear a red sandal with thick medium heels.

She had loved the clothes on her, felt powerful and incredibly sexy, decided to do a makeup that highlighted her brown eyes and put a red lipstick on her mouth.

It didn't take long for the cell phone to ring saying it had received a message.

Logan: I'm here  
Audrey: Okay, coming down

She closed the entire apartment, making sure to close the windows if it rained, still had a huge feeling of forgetting something

When she left the building she saw Logan leaning against his motorcycle, he was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket, his red hair was loose, she loved to run her hands over them.

\- Looks like we agreed - he commented when he saw her bit his lips slightly when looking at Audrey's body, the princess loved his reaction for her, it was incredible to feel wanted

\- You're not too bad. - She commented when approaching him and kissing him lightly, it was a simple peck.

Logan got on the bike and put on a helmet, Audrey got on the back and hugged his waist and immediately started the bike.  
She loved the speed that the bike brought, she couldn't wait to learn to drive, it would be incredible to be able to leave Auradon indefinitely on a motorcycle.

— Faster, Logan — She shouted so he could hear, in a moment of daring, she slowly released her arms and stretched horizontally in line with her shoulder. She felt the sensation of flying, it was incredible, the wind was blowing in her face.  
Then she put her arms where she was.  
She was feeling a little sassy today, so with the tip of her nails she started making circular movements in Logan's belly, seeing that she didn't have the reaction she wanted, she tried something a little more daring, with the sides of her fingers she started making movement for up and down, and when it came down, she would reach millimeters from touching his penis, but right after that she would raise her hand up close to his chest, stopping in the gap that separated the two breasts, she repeated the gesture about five times until Logan he held her hand against him, preventing her from moving.

\- Audrey, if you don't want me to stop that bike and teach you a lesson, you better stop what you're doing. - he said, letting go of her hand giving in as loser  
Audrey felt a shiver run through her body, at the tone of Logan's voice, it was a tone that promised the most delicious craziness, so she didn't think much and took her hand to his penis and squeezed it lightly.

\- Then teach me. - challenged.

\- You asked for it, princess. - He said accelerating the bike.

With that Audrey knew that her night would take a delightful turn.


End file.
